


A little bit of magic (English Version)

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, M/M, Professor Harry, Professor Liam, Professor Louis, Professor Niall, librarian zayn, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Still spying on Payne’s class?”</p>
<p>Zayn jumped so hard at the sound of Louis’ voice that he hit the pile of books next to him, sending them all on the floor with a bang, probably disturbing the whole Library doing it.</p>
<p>It was useless denying his feelings towards Liam because Louis knew. Niall too. He could have said that he was just enjoying the sunny day and that he was quite fond of hippogriffs, be it was just poor excuses for him to stare at Liam and everybody knew it.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The boys are working at Hogwarts as teachers and Zayn is the Librarian. Everybody knows Liam and Zayn are in love, except for Liam and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of magic (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is, hands down, one of the cheesiest things I've ever wrote, i'm sorry. I wanted my own little Hogwarts AU so, here it is!

Zayn, with his chin resting into the palm of his hand, has been staring at the huge windows of the Library for quite a while now. He is watching the class taking place in the yard below, at the students scared because of the hippogriff standing next to their teacher. Zayn knew the kids were safe, that the animal wasn’t dangerous at all because it has been tamed by the best. He knew Liam would never let his students near a threatening creature.

Liam Payne was teaching _Care of Magical Creatures_ professor, but also was one of Zayn’s wildest dreams brought to him on a silver platter. Taller than him, with beautiful hair, no matter what he did with it, of a golden shade of brown shining softly under the October sun. His face was covered in stubble the same color, stubble that Zayn sometimes dreamt about, wondering how it would feel against the delicate skin of his inner thighs.

His big brown eyes were so warm, always patient and kind. He was always caring and understanding with his students, always ready to help the other teachers. Liam was best friends with Harry, who teaches _Herbology_ , and Harry was… a bit clumsy to say it nicely, but Liam never laughs at his numerous falls, always helping him and smiling to him and always ready to listen to his never-ending stories. It was nice to look at the way Liam took care of Harry, looking after him. Zayn wanted Liam to take care of him too, to look at him with that kind of awe in his eyes.

And he was. Almost. And Zayn’s heart was beating faster than a hummingbird’s wings every time Liam’s coffee colored eyes met his golden ones. But it couldn’t be real. Liam couldn’t feel the same way about him. Zayn wasn’t talking to anyone at school, always staying in his library, only attending the dinners in the Great Hall once in a while, when Headmistress McGonagall asked him kindly enough, saying she missed talking books with him.

His only real friends were Louis, because he decided that Zayn and him were friends and one does not simply says no to Louis Tomlinson, and Niall because he was Louis’ friend first and also because you just can’t hate Niall. Niall makes him laugh like no one else and he knew more than anyone when Zayn wanted to be left alone and when he was ready to talk.  But Zayn, he wasn’t welcoming and warm and respectful like Liam was, no. Liam smiles with every muscles of his face when one of the only reason Zayn was smiling lately well, was Liam himself.

Zayn lets a sigh escape his lips as Liam removes his cape, the sun still high in the sky, making the afternoon warm and nice even if the evenings were already pretty cold. He watches him, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, inviting his students to walk closer to him, closer to the animal. Liam bowed in front of the hippogriff, and a few beats later, the beast was doing the same. Even from where he was, Liam’s smile was blinding, and he saw the softness in his eyes as he was tenderly caressing the animal’s neck, whispering something to it.

The students were all staring at Liam now, a few with their mouths wide open, impressed by what their teacher just did. Zayn could understand the feeling and so much more emotions were mixing in his stomach as Liam’s dark tattoos were glistening in the sun as he was petting the hippogriff with his big, soft hands.

One of the girls in the group stayed behind, clearly frightened by the animal. Liam saw her immediately, walking to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zayn saw them talking, Liam with a smile on his face and the girl, shyly nodding to him. And then, she was laughing at something Liam’s said, her shoulder instantly relaxing. He took her by the wrist ad pulled her closer to the rest of the group. She bowed in front of the hippogriff, a little shakily, but the animal bowed to her almost instantly and let her pet his neck, just like Liam had earlier. She turned to Liam, smiling to him with such a proud expression on her face, and Liam’s smile was just as proud, maybe even more.

“Still spying on Payne’s class?”

Zayn jumped so hard at the sound of Louis’ voice that he hit the pile of books next to him, sending them all on the floor with a bang, probably disturbing the whole Library doing it.

It was useless denying his feelings towards Liam because Louis knew. Niall too. He could have said that he was just enjoying the sunny day and that he was quite fond of hippogriffs, be it was just poor excuses for him to stare at Liam and everybody knew it.

He gave Louis a careless shrug before picking the books on the floor and putting them back on the counter next to him. Maybe it wasn’t the first time Zayn was spying on Liam’s class or just on Liam, really. Maybe he spent all summer being miserable because Harry and Liam went all through Europe to observed different creatures and different plants. Maybe he asked Niall a few hundred questions because he knew that Harry was keeping him updated on their trip through letters he was sending him. It was just impossible for Zayn to just, forget about Liam. It had been so easy, falling for him.

He remembers, September of last year. First day of school, Liam came to his library early that morning, to ask Zayn for books. He was holding a tiny piece of parchment in his hand, scribbled all over with titles of books he wanted to borrow. He had introduced himself with confidence, his deep brown eyes shining under the light of the candles lingering onto Zayn’s front desk. Sometimes, Zayn swears he remembers the feeling of the palm of Liam’s hand against his, the perfect mixture between calloused and soft. His handshake firm and full of assurance.

Even if Zayn remembered how hesitant and nervous he had been, almost silent, saying Liam his name and giving him his books, giving him an awkward wave of his hand instead of saying good bye out loud. Even with Zayn’s reserved personality, Liam came back almost every day. He tried to talk to Zayn, little small talk and pointless conversations, until he finally opened up a bit more to the other man, until talking to Liam was making him more happy than nervous. Quickly, Liam’s visits were his favorite moments of the week.

A few months ago, Louis had told him that Liam liked him back. That it was obvious with the way he was looking at him but, no. It was impossible. Zayn refused to believe it. That’s how Liam was. He was friendly with everyone, he loved everyone. Liam smiled and was happy all the time because he loved his job and the students and… Zayn wasn’t more special than anyone else, he was sweet with him because that’s what he was. Period.

Louis shook him from his reverie one more time, asking him if he finally received that book for his Potions class he was waiting for. Zayn turned his back to him, grabbing it from that shelf full of books behind his desk and when he faced Louis again, Niall was there too, the both of them speaking in hushed tone (for once) and they stopped instantly the moment Zayn caught them. That was weird, even for them.

“I hate it when you’re whispering together, it can be good.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Niall said, “I was just saying to Tommo right here that a drink at _The Three Broomsticks_ was needed tonight. It’s Friday and I really need it myself and you, Zayn, will finally get out of the Library and come with us!”

After sending one last look at Liam’s class in the yard, Zayn gave them a shrug before telling them that yes, he was going to be there. He needed to clear his mind from Liam Payne, anyway.

 

\--

 

Liam’s class was over but he was still outside with a few students answering some of their last minute questions. The course about hippogriffs was always really popular because they had the chance to see a real one, not only in books like a lot of creatures Liam taught them about. As his students were walking slowly back to school, he couldn’t help be let his eyes wandered to the windows of the library, but Zayn wasn’t there. 

After bringing the animal back in its stall, Liam walked to the greenhouse to say hello to Harry, knowing he was free of classes on Fridays. Walking through the doors and in the middle of plants of all sorts, he was making his way to his friend, carefully. He knew now which plants not to disturb, his hands still showing traces of last year when he got bitten by one. A pretty flower doesn’t mean it’s less violent.

Harry’s back was facing him and he was cutting some leafs and flowers for Louis’ _Potions_ class. He was lost in his work, concentration lines between his eyebrows and he didn’t see or hear Liam and it was always so easy scaring him. Liam let his fingers run up Harry’s side, tickling him and he jumped so high he made a potted plant fall to the floor, bits of clay flying everywhere. 

“Liam!” says Harry with a frustrated sigh. He took his wand from his pocket and said “ _Reparo_ ” under his breath, the plant finding its way back on the table like nothing happened. He did nothing to clean Liam’s shoes though, full of dirt from the pot and he knew it was Harry’s way of making him pay for it. He watched as his friend pushed some hair away from his face, leaving traces of dirt on his dimpled cheeks.

“But it’s so easy Harry. You jump every single time.”

“Your class is already done?” his friends says, changing subject and looking at his watch.

“Yeah, barely. It was the hippogriff today,” he saw Harry’s pile of books on his table and he had to bring his own back to the Library anyway so, “You done with your books? I can bring them back?”

His friend turned around to face him then, a knowing smile lightening up his face. Harry knew how gone Liam was for Zayn and that since day one. Since he almost ran to Harry to tell him how pretty the librarian was. He was always telling Liam that he should invite him for a drink instead of spending their afternoon surrounded by students and books. Liam knew that one of those lectures was about to get out of Harry’s mouth but no, he kept silent this time, nodding his head to Liam. So he grabbed the stack of books under his arms and just before getting out of the greenhouse, Harry called him back,

“Hey Liam, _The Three Broomsticks_ tonight yeah?”

“Of course!”

Liam walked back to the castle, stopping at his office to grab his own books. His heart was beating faster, knowing he was about to see Zayn and maybe he was walking a bit faster too, excited about the idea of those golden eyes and irresistible smile. He saw a few students, smiling back to them and waving at all the “Hello Professor Payne!” he got on his way. He saw Louis and Niall getting out of the Library, both winking at him.

Liam rolled his eyes because yeah, he knew what those winks were about. Is everyone in this school aware of his crush on Zayn? Well… probably yeah, because Liam was not at all subtle about it, it was probably written all over his face how much he liked him. Liam was like an open book when it came to his feelings for the librarian. Pun intended.

He walked through the door and towards Zayn’s front desk where he was pretty much always reading a book or writing frantically on pieces of parchment. When he was looking up at Liam from the top of his black rimmed glasses, he was pretty sure his heart was stopping in his chest every damn time.

But today, the front desk was empty and Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Like every Friday, very few students were at the Library and that’s why it was Liam’s favorite moment to visit Zayn. They were alone and free to talk as long as they wanted about pretty much everything.

He dropped his books on the counter, waiting a few moments for Zayn before deciding to go through the aisles, looking for him.

He heard someone, singing softly under their breath and following that voice, he found Zayn, sitting on the floor in one of the aisle, his back to the book shelf and a big book resting open on his thighs.

A big book about _hippogriffs_.

He looked up and met Liam’s eyes before trying his best to stand up and Liam could’ve sworn his cheeks where suddenly pinker. “Liam,” Zayn said, almost breathless before smiling to him.

“I had a few books to return. Harry’s and mines and I wouldn’t leave them on the counter without saying hi.”

“Hi,” Zayn answered him, his smile still in place.

“Hi.” Liam was the one blushing now, because of Zayn’s smile and also because of that useless conversation they were having right now. “You… Um. You’re reading about hippogriffs?” 

“Oh,” he said, looking down at the book that he was now holding against his chest, Zayn gave Liam a careless shrug of his shoulders. “Saw you giving your class earlier and um… I got a bit curious about those.”

Liam loved that part of Zayn. How he just love to learn about pretty much everything. How when he doesn’t know a lot about something, he would just search a few books about it and read them with sometimes a smile on his face, sometimes frowning with confusion. He could help the students with pretty much every subject and he knew how much they respected him for that, knew how almost every single one of them loved Zayn.

One time, Zayn had confessed how he thought he was bad with them and it was the one and only time Liam had strongly disagreed with him. He remembered how angry he had felt at those words, how he had told Zayn how good he was with the students. Taking good care of the most reluctant ones, being sweet and patient with the shy ones like no one else in the school could.

He also remembered how embarrassed he felt and how quickly he left the library after that. How he had avoided Zayn for a few days because he was a bit scared of facing him again, but he had to go back eventually to return his books.

Zayn had gave him a kind of smile he had never seen on the other man’s face before and he had softly squeezed his hand, whispering a thank you that sounded so sincere Liam had felt his face getting hot with it all.

That was that smile that Liam couldn’t stop thinking about. That smile that keeps hope alive in the pit of his stomach. That smile that was sometimes keeping him awake at night.

He stayed almost an hour at the Library speaking with him. It was his favorite moment of the week, his Zayn time.  It was like, the more they talked, the more they actually spent time together, the more Liam needed it.

Because it was more than a crush now. It was need. The need to hear his voice, to hear him talk about the last novel he read or the latest Muggle things Niall told him about and to see his surprise when Liam talked to him about growing up in a Muggle family. The need to watch his tattoos against his olive skin and the way his eyelashes were moving when he laughed. The need to hear his voice and to see the way his lips were moving when he talked and how he couldn’t help but think, late at night if those were as soft as they looked. He left the library with his heart up in his throat, ready to go out with Harry and clear his mind from that beautiful human being that was Zayn Malik.

 

\--

 

Liam and Harry were walking together down the path leading to Hogsmeade. If October’s afternoons were still warm and comfortable, it was nothing of sorts once the moon was high up in the sky. Both of them were dressed with big warm sweaters.

After all those years, Liam was still excited by his visits to Hogsmeade. Being a Muggle born, he was still impressed by the Wizards’ world almost every day, even now that he was one of Hogwarts’s teachers. At some point, he still need to stop and contemplate how lucky he was and how much his life had changed since that day he received his letter.

He remembered, back in school, Louis being in Gryffindor and being the Quidditch team’s captain. He was a year older than him so they didn’t talk much back then, even with them being both Gryffindors. Niall was in Hufflepuff, Harry in Ravenclaw and even being in different houses, Harry and him had become best friends pretty much instantly. When he had fell face first in the great hall on the second day, Liam helped him back to his feet, picking his books for him and bringing him to see Madam Pomfrey.

Zayn wasn’t in Hogwarts with them back then. His father was traveling the word, bringing all of his little family with him and Zayn was home schooled by his mom. Liam has thought a lot about what could’ve happen if they had both studied together, grew up together.

He shook his head, remembering that he was out with his friend, to think about something else than Zayn for once, but it was difficult when the other man already had a place of his own into Liam’s heart.

Harry was looking pretty uncomfortable next to him suddenly and when he finally talked, Liam’s doubts were confirmed.

“Liam um… You know I hate lying to you. With your face and the way your eyes goes all judgmental on me but…

“Harry?”

“We’remeetingLouisNialland _Zayn_.”

“WHAT?”

Liam felt suddenly nervous, his lungs getting smaller and his heart going all the way up to his throat but Harry stopped walking and put his hands on Liam’s shoulders, forcing him to stop as well.

“Liam. Don’t you want to finally spend some time with Zayn outside that Library?”

“He came for Quidditch with us once and --”

 “That’s not what I’m talking about, Li.” 

Liam took a deep breath, looking Harry straight into his wide green eyes, “Okay. Let’s do this!” His feelings for Zayn were here to stay, anyway and he had to do something about it sooner or later. And it looks like tonight was the right time for it.

 

\--

 

Zayn was dressed in red. A big knitted sweater in soft wool of a nice red, almost pink, wrapping his thin silhouette in it, making him look even smaller and almost delicate. The sweater was a bit too big on him, giving him cute little sweater paws that he was replacing his glasses with, laughing at something Niall said at the same time.

Liam had trouble staying still, and all he wanted to do was walk up to him and wrap him in his arms. The tips of his fingers were tingling with how much he wanted to touch him, to kiss that shoulder slipping of the too big collar of his sweater, to take his smaller hands in his to warm them up.

Niall saw them first, smiling and waving his hands up in the air, “Harry! Liam!”

Zayn looked up at them, his eyes widening behind his glasses and Liam saw him give a hard look to Louis, whispering something to him, something that must have been pretty harsh by the look on his face. Louis laughed, like Zayn had told him the funniest joke of the century and as Harry and Liam finally made their way to the table, Niall let Harry sit next to him leaving Liam with no choice but to sit next to Zayn.

He could do this. He could sit next to Zayn and talk to him. If they could talk for hours in school they could also do it here, nothing was different except that there was some alcohol on the table and their three friends were looking at them with too much interest.

 

\--

 

Zayn was going to kill them or take his wand out of his pocket and glue their tongues into their mouths or make them vomit some disgusting snails. Harry had the decency of looking a tiny bit guilty but Niall and Louis were smiling like they were oh so proud of themselves. But Liam, Liam looked shy, almost uncomfortable in his navy blue sweater with big buttons and his soft cream scarf wrapped around his neck. It was like he was scared of sitting next to him, of bothering him.

But Zayn wanted to be bothered by him, wanted Liam to speak to him and ask him about his day. Christ, he wanted to sit on Liam’s  lap and whisper in his ear, tell him all of his darkest secrets and even more. He wanted to feel Liam’s solid chest against his own, to feel him through the layers of the soft comfortable clothes he was wearing. He wanted to be left alone with Liam but at the same time he wanted to run away from him, too scared of being pushed away. What an overwhelming mix of emotions it was in the bottom of Zayn’s stomach at the moment.

He sat still, unable to move or speak as Liam finally took the place right next to him. He removed his scarf and undid a few buttons of his sweater and as he did, Zayn felt dizzy with the delicious smell of his cologne slowly invading all of his senses. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, stopping himself from just pushing his face into the curve of Liam’s neck to breathe it in.

When their eyes finally met, Liam gave him a cute little smile and a soft hello, making it easy for Zayn to forget the other three looking at them with wide eyes, and smiles back at him.

Liam’s round cheeks were pink but Zayn wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold outside or maybe it was because of him. It was nice seeing him outside of the school, dressed in his own clothes, the dark blue of his sweater looking beautiful against his tanned skin. His hair, always nicely done when he was at school, was softer tonight, a little bit tousled by the wind as he made his way to Hogsmeade. Zayn wanted to bury his fingers in it and kiss him senseless.

He heard Louis clear his throat and he looked away from Liam, reluctantly, but his friend talked to Liam instead of him, “Wanna grab something to drink Liam? You could pay for that round, I’ll do the next!

“Oh… Oh of course! Butterbeers for everyone?”

Zayn stared at him as he was putting his scarf on his chair and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and, it was more than obvious the other planned that for them to finally spend some time together. Alone. A huge part of him was scared, terrified even but another part of him was telling him that now was the time to finally do something. He needed to know if Liam’s smiles and blushing cheeks meant the same thing as his own. He needed to take a risk, and tonight was the night.

“I’m gonna help ya.”

He saw a tiny little bit of hesitation on Liam’s face but soon enough he was giving Zayn a bright smile. When he turned around to chance a glance towards their table, Harry gave him two thumbs up that he couldn’t help but laugh at.

Liam looked back at him with one of his thick eyebrow in the air as a question and his eyes shining like he was in love with the sound of Zayn’s laugh. Zayn himself was in love with pretty much every little part of Liam and he could recognize that look on Liam’s face easily because he was pretty sure he was looking at him the same way.

As an answer to Liam’s questioning brows he simply said “Harry” and couldn’t help but laugh again at how easily Liam just understood the meaning of that, knowing his best friend more than anyone else.

Once they had reach the bar and ordered their five Butterbeers to the bartender, Liam muttered something under his breath that Zayn didn’t hear properly so he leaned towards Liam, asking him to repeat himself. Liam’s hand was on his waist suddenly, pulling him closer without even trying, Zayn was kept in place by the simple proximity of him.

“I don’t really wanna go back…”

“Why?”

Liam kept silent then, just looking at Zayn, biting nervously at his plump bottom lip and his fingers on Zayn’s waist were dancing softly against the wool of his sweater, like they were talking words Liam was too afraid to speak out loud.

Zayn gave him a smile, the silly one with his tongue pushed against his front teeth because he couldn’t help but feel that warm ball of sunshine seeping through his veins. They were standing there, in the middle of the crowd surrounded by noises and laughter and music but nothing else mattered in that moment, no.

When the bartender put their glasses on the counter, Liam paid him quickly before grabbing Zayn’s hand in his own and pulling him toward the table where their friends were still waiting for them. They dropped the beer a bit harshly on the table and Zayn heard Liam quick explanations, their hands still clasped together and he remembers Louis’ surprised face before being dragged outside in the cold by Liam.

 

\--

 

They were still laughing when they finally made their way into the cold night, the wind blowing into their hair and Zayn should have felt it, the chill of the air but he didn’t. All he felt was warmth, just by the simple contact of Liam’s hand holding his own, by the look in his eyes and the soft smile lightening up his whole face.

Liam’s eyes were glued to his own and he lifted his other hand softly to push at Zayn’s glasses that were slipping to the tip of his nose and straightening his beanie that he had put on a hurry before following Liam’s lead a few moments ago. They were alone, finally, and Zayn thought he could stay in the cold forever because Liam’s hand was deliciously warm against his cheek, sending hot waves of electricity down his veins.

He wanted to look at him all night. To memorize all the shades of brown swirling in his eyes, the sensation of his fingers against his skin or how the light of the moon in his hair was giving them some kind of unnatural glow that Zayn wanted to paint. Some patrons of _The Three Broomsticks_ made their way out of the pub quite loudly, bringing them both back to the present.

Liam looked down at the tip of his brown leather boots, his cheeks a bit darker suddenly and he apologized, in a whisper, like he just forced Zayn into something he didn’t wanted to do. Zayn squeezed at his hands, inviting him to look back into his eyes and without a word he gave a jerk of the head towards the direction of the castle.

Since day one, Zayn, oh sappy romantic that he was, wanted to bring Liam at the top of the Astronomy tower. He wanted to watch the stars with him, as cheesy as it was. He went by himself quite often, to smoke and just enjoy the calm and silent of the night, lying under the stars peacefully. For months now, as he was there, alone, he was craving Liam’s presence with him. Craving another body to press into when the nights were colder.

They walked back to the castle hand in hand, sharing some smiles and some looks along the way and maybe half way to Hogwarts, Zayn shivered so hard his whole body shook with it. Liam let go of his hand then, only to curl his arm around his shoulders and bring him closer to him. It was a strange position to walk but at least, Zayn was a bit warmer pressed against Liam’s side.

He thought about it more than once, being in Liam’s arms. But the real thing was even better than his wildest dreams. He felt warm, yeah, but he also felt safe in a way he never did before. Like nothing could hurt him now that he was under Liam’s protection. 

“Is it um… Is it okay? I don’t wanna cross some boundaries or something but --” 

“Liam. If you give me a choice, you might never let go of me.”

It was a bit scary how easy it was to speak his mind to Liam, how he let his fears in the bottom of his pint of Butterbeer at _The Three Broomsticks_. How he spent the last year whining and pining over Liam and now, he was in his arms. He was making him smile, and blush and laugh and…. Everything was perfect.

Liam silently tightened his hold around Zayn’s shoulders, resting his lips briefly against Zayn’s hairline peeking from under his beanie. Zayn caught him smiling like he just gave him the moon and yeah, it was exactly what he was about to do, in a way.

As they finally reached the castle, Zayn wrapped one of his arm around Liam’s waist too, snuggling much more closer into Liam’s side and he felt his smile on the side of his head again as he whispered, “I’ve waited for this for so long. Just holding you in my arms.”

Zayn did too. And he was going to enjoy that night fully. Guiding Liam through the castle, they met a few ghosts along the way and a few teachers giving them both knowing looks as if to say “Finally.”

But as they reached the flight of stairs leading to the tower, Zayn confidence suddenly melted like ice cream in the sun. What if Liam thought it was a boring idea? What if he was even more scared of heights than Zayn was? What if he didn’t care about stars but preferred dragons or talking mandrakes with Harry? Worst. What if the only thing he wanted was to bring Zayn to his room and then sneak out in the morning?

“The Astronomy Tower?” Liam asked then, his eyes wide with excitement. His voice was also full of glee and he was biting his lip around a smile.

Zayn just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Like he wasn’t completely freaking out just seconds ago. He was quickly engulfed in Liam’s arms then, in a tight, warm hug and his feet even left the ground by the force of it. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Malik?”

When Zayn looked up into Liam’s eyes, he had that cheesy thought that there was no need to climb on top of the tower now, because in Liam’s eyes were enough stars to light up the whole night.

“Have been trying to for the last year but thanks for noticing.”

He saw a bit of guilt on Liam’s features but he quickly made that disappear as he pulled at Liam’s hands and ran up the stairs.

 

\--

 

There was only one word going through Liam’s mind since Zayn and him left Hogsmeade. Finally.

_Finally. Finally. Finally._

Finally Zayn’s hand was in his own. Finally he was seeing all the same emotions as his owns in the other man’s eyes. Finally he was holding him in his arms after months of dreaming about it.

He had a moment of doubt as they were going through the castle’s door but, how could he doubt anything when Zayn’s eyes were bright with happiness even in the dark of the night and when he couldn’t stop smiling to Liam. He finally had what he wanted and it was so simple. Ridiculously simple. 

He was a bit mad at himself, having waited so long because nothing felt better than having Zayn by his side. Nothing. 

They were climbing the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower, Zayn leading the way with his arm bent at some weird angle because he wanted to keep Liam’s hand in his own.  It was some narrow staircase and it would have been much more comfortable if they would let go of each other but no. Not happening. Now that he was able to touch Zayn, he couldn’t stop.

As they reach the end of the stairs and went out into the cold air of October again, Liam wrapped both of his arms around Zayn’s smaller frame, resting his chin on his shoulder. Zayn put one of his hands on top of Liam’s before grabbing his wand from the other. With a full body shiver, Zayn muttered quietly “ _Accio blanket_ ” and they were suddenly both wrapped into a thick blanket smelling faintly of smoke and Zayn’s cologne.

Zayn turned to face Liam and they were dangerously close to each other now, the blanket holding them together and he could almost count every one of Zayn’s lashes, staring at that little freckle of amber in Zayn’s eye, like it wanted to escape.

He let his hand rest against Zayn’s neck, playing with the soft strands of dark hair escaping his beanie. He was trying really hard to look into Zayn’s eyes and not to glance down to his lips like he was dying to. But being no help at all, Zayn let his tongue run against his bottom lip, chapped and red because of the cold. Those lips Liam wanted to kiss so bad.

“You kissing me or what? I thought Operation Seduction was a success so far, Leeyum.” He was smiling but it was a nervous smile, like he was joking to hide how much he was scared of Liam actually not kissing him. But a world where Liam would refuse a kiss to Zayn was impossible.

It was a bit of a shit first kiss to be honest because they were both smiling too hard. It wasn’t a kiss but two smiling idiots bumping mouths into each other. They stopped trying at some point, just resting their foreheads against each other’s and laughing.

“Wait. Wait I’ll stop smiling and kiss you properly. Under the stars and shit and it will be proper romantic Zayn, I swear.”

Zayn just laughed harder then, his face going all cute with it because of his nose scrunching and Liam’s breath got a bit caught up in his throat at the sight. He felt Zayn’s hand going to the small of his back and slowly slide under his shirt, tracing the little dimples just above his ass. He closed his eyes under the touch, not laughing anymore and his lips finally met Zayn’s like he wanted to.

The moon was shining softly on both of them, Zayn’s arms around Liam’s waist and his own hands were resting tenderly on the smaller man’s cheeks. With just a tiny flick on his tongue, tracing Zayn’s bottom lip with it, he felt his mouth open like it was all he was waiting for. Liam’s tongue was discovering Zayn’s own, tasting every little part of his mouth and savoring a new flavor he was already addicted to.

One of Liam’s arms made his way around Zayn’s waist to pull him closer and quickly their hips were meeting each other’s following a rhythm pretty similar to the one of their tongues, still dancing together. The blanket falling at their feet and the cold autumn wind suddenly hitting them was enough to slow them down, their kiss growing softer and slower. They stay pressed against each other, their labored breath mixing together between them.

Zayn, still pressed against Liam’s body pretty much everywhere, put one hand on Liam’s chest, just on top of his heart. Liam wondered if he could feel how fast and hard his heart was beating but he got a bit distracted when he felt Zayn’s hard on against his thigh.

His hands slipped from Zayn’s waist then, lower and lower until they were both on Zayn’s ass and he pulled him closer, made him roll his hips against Liam’s and the sound he let pass his lips was the most beautiful thing Liam had ever heard.

“Zayn,” Liam said, suddenly breathless and unable to say anything else because the blood in his brain had suddenly gone south hearing Zayn’s moan and feeling him grinding against his thigh.

“All I wanted to do was to watch the stars with you,” whispered Zayn, his face hidden against Liam’s neck, like it was shy and a bit embarrassed about the turn of events. Liam put some fingers under his chin and lifted his head up, their eyes meeting and their lips barely touching.

“Have we watched the stars enough for tonight, Zayn?”

Zayn let a small laugh escape his lips before pushing them against Liam’s, kissing him with such intent it was like he tried to make Liam forget about all the other ones he had kissed before him. Like he wanted to imprint his own taste into Liam’s mouth for him to always remember it.

Both Harry’s and Niall’s room were close to Liam’s and he wasn’t so sure about seeing them tonight, or even tomorrow morning if he wanted to bring Zayn back to his room. He knew Zayn’s was alone in his part of the castle and that going back to his would be simpler.

“I can hear you thinking, Liam.”

He was speaking against the skin of his throat, leaving kisses and hickies all over his neck and up his jaw, kissing softly behind his ear and making Liam shiver with want. “I’m just cold. We better get inside before catching something.”

Zayn sighed against his neck, like he wanted to stay in Liam’s arms all night. He looked up in Liam’s eyes, smirking. “Well it’s quite warm in my room?" 

Liam kissed Zayn one last time before hoisting him up on his shoulder and carrying him downstairs like the fireman does in the Muggle side of his world. Zayn was laughing loudly, the beautiful melody of it filling the narrow staircase and getting even louder, hitting the cold walls of stone.

At the bottom of the stairs, Liam put Zayn back on his feet and was pretty sure he was going to be hit or called stupid but no. Zayn just grabbed a fistful of his sweater to pull him close and kiss him again. He pushed him against the corridor wall. “Think you can carry me like that to my bed, Payne?” he said, kissing him over and over again, “I don’t think I can stop kissing you long enough for us to walk back to my room. I just _can’t_ stop.”

“Yeah but, once in your room, we can do much more than just kiss.”

Zayn took a sudden step back, then two. He looked at Liam then, in a way nobody ever looked at him before. From his head to his toes with eyes so full of want Liam felt fire burn in his veins, following every places Zayn’s stare was touching him. It was like he could feel Zayn’s hands on him.

He touched him then, grabbed at his hand and pulled him away from the wall down the hallway. They were almost running towards Zayn’s room, only stopping maybe ten times to share some heated kisses in the darkness of the castle’s corridors.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

_7 years later_

 

Liam was wandering through Hogwarts’ corridors, the cold of December seeping through the thick walls of the castle and also through his clothes. He pulled his cloak a bit tighter around himself on his way to the library.

The grass surrounding the castle has been covered by a thin layer of snow for a few days now and Liam couldn’t help but smile thinking about the fact that this Christmas will be celebrated under the cold white snowflakes. That Amira’s first Christmas was going to be a white one.

Another smile, a bigger one this time lightened up Liam’s face thinking about Amira. About her long dark hair, almost the same shade as Zayn’s but curly like his own, about her big green eyes surrounded by long dark eye lashes and how those eyes sparkled with joy when he was bringing her to see the different creatures by the limits of the Forbidden Forest.

Last summer, they had finally made it through all the process of adoption. They chose Amira, already one year old at the time. She was at the orphanage only for a few weeks when Zayn and Liam went to see her and the lady taking care of her told them she was a really timid child, barely talking or looking at anyone. And still, she looked up at Zayn and Liam like she knew, like she waited for them and she was ready to be a part of their little family.

And he remembered how Zayn had grab his hand almost painfully, whispering into his ear that Amira meant “Princess”. Their own little princess.

He passed the Library’s door with his heart lighter from all the beautiful memories, never regretting once adopting a child with Zayn, enjoying every little moments spent with his daughter and husband. His family. 

That’s what he saw in front of him, his family, as Amira sat on the front desk of the Library with a book in front of her as Zayn was softly reading to her, making silly voices for all the different characters. She was resting her full, pink cheeks onto her tiny fists, her big green eyes wide with glee, listening to her Baba reading her favorite story to her.

At the moment she heard the front door though, she looked up to Liam, giving him a big smile with her hands waving in the air, “DADDY!” They had celebrated her second birthday in October. Almost the same date as Zayn and Liam finally got together.

She was already speaking a few words like Daddy or Baba. She was also used to Harry, Louis and Niall being her uncles as well even though she had some troubles pronouncing their names yet. She greeted them as a part of her family though, taking them all in her little girl’s big heart. A family of two clumsy dads trying their best to raise her right, treating her like the little princess she was.

When he reached the front desk, Amira caught one of his bigger hands in her tiny ones shaking it while saying “Smas!”

“Yes sweetheart. It’s Christmas.”

Even though Zayn did not celebrate Christmas, they both decided that they wanted her to learn both of their traditions. They wanted her to learn and understand about both of their lives. Zayn knew Christmas was important for Liam, important for him to live that moment of the year with his daughter. 

His hand still held in Amira’s tight grip, Liam leaned towards Zayn to put a chaste kiss on his lips. Zayn though, grabbed at Liam’s neck to kiss him deeper smiling against his mouth as Amira giggled between them.

She had closed her eyes and she was making kissy faces at both of them, so they gave her a kiss, one on each cheeks, making her laugh even harder than before. Making them both smile down at her with all the love in the world

“Did they finally set up the Christmas tree in the Great Hall?” asked Zayn, still smiling and running his fingers in their daughter’s long hair.

Liam nodded to his husband, tickling Amira’s sides to make her laugh even louder. He gave Zayn one last kiss before lifting her up of the counter and into his arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around Liam’s neck.

“Wanna see the Christmas tree princess?”

They had to stop calling her that eventually. Before she actually starts to act like she was a real princess. Niall kept telling her stories about that, about how she was a lost princess saved by two Kings flying on brooms and using magic to do so. To keep her safe in that big castle where nothing could reach her, always protected by her dads and silly uncles.

It was hard though, to stop calling her princess with the way Zayn was doing it, like no other word was fitting enough for how much he loved her.

Liam put her up on his shoulders, her hands resting on the top of his head and playing with his hair. Zayn took his hand, intertwining their fingers as they made their way to the Great Hall, Zayn singing Christmas Carols under his breathe, making Liam smile because of it.

The dinner was already on the numerous tables, the few students staying at the castle for the Christmas holidays eating and talking about which presents they wanted to receive this year. Some of them greeted them, wishing them a Happy Christmas and Amira was waving her hands to them, smiling and sending them kisses.

In the center of the room was an enormous Christmas tree full of ornaments with all the House colors and candles. Amira’s eyes were bigger than ever, her mouth open in pure amazement. “Oooooooooooh,” was the only thing she said, making them both laugh softly.

Liam put his arm around Zayn’s waist to pull him closer to him, and Amira immediately grabbed a fistful of his hair making him laugh. She was probably the only person, apart from Liam in their bedroom, that he let touch his hair without complaining. He felt Zayn’s leaving a kiss against the side of his head and Liam whispered an I love you to him, making him blush even after seven years.

He dropped another kiss, this time of Liam’s cheeks, a kiss meaning “I love you too, Jaan”, words he had heard a lot too through those seven years. He tightened his hold on Zayn’s waist though, because that kiss also had another meaning : “ _Forever_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr  
> tanktopliam.tumblr.com


End file.
